The End of Days: Apocalypse Now
by piper-tolkien
Summary: God has plans for six certain Witches and the Winchester boys. Will a blast from the past and love save Sam from Lucifer, Dean from Michael and survive an Apocalypse?
1. Chapter 1: Lucifer's Rising

The End of Days: Apocalypse Now

DISCLAIMER: I have no intention of making any prophet out of this. It's simply for fun. All the glory belongs to Eric Kripke and Constance M. Burge. The ideas that came with my original characters belongs Constance M. Burge who created Charmed. Chapter names came from the episodes at the end of season four and throughout season five. Any spells that I use come from me or from Charmed.

God has plans for six certain witches and the Winchester boys. Will a blast from the past and love save Sam and Dean from Lucifer and Michael, plus survive an apocalypse? Find out in 'The End of Days: Apocalypse Now'.

A/N: This story idea came to me when i was watching season five. WARNING: Some spoilers. It's kind of AU throughout season five of Supernatural and AU from the fourth season and on of Charmed. Anyways, as always enjoy and please review! :)

Warnings: Mentioning of rape and kidnapping. Sexual content people! That's why it is rated M!

Chapter 1: Lucifer's Rising

Dean Winchester was not a man you want to mess around with. Yet here, in this god forsaken room, Zachariah, an angel of the Lord, was telling him that Sam was going to start the Apocalypse. To say that Dean was pissed of didn't even begin to cover it. Zachariah and the angels including Castiel, knew about this from the beginning. That they were never going to stop the Apocalypse. On top of that the whole reason that they were doing this was so that Dean could kill Lucifer and have paradise on Earth.

Once Zachariah left, Dean was left to do some thinking.

*****************Meanwhile- San Antonio, Texas, O'Brian Manor*************

Emily O'Brian was in her room getting ready for bed when she felt a presence in the room. Turning around slowly, she found herself face to face with a guy in a trench coat.

"Oh for Christ's sake," Emily exclaimed. What's with you people and not knocking?" Emily asked feeling frustrated. Throwing on her night shirt that she had in her hand, putting her hands on her hips, with an eyebrow propped up, "What do you want? You are not an Elder, so who are you and how the fuck did you get in my room?" She asked.

"Your right I am not and Elder but an angel of the Lord. My name is Castiel; I am here so you can help some friends of mine who I think you might know…"

"Okay, and who would that be?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester."

"What in the world did they get themselves into now?!"

"You have been keeping up with them haven't you? The omens I mean?"

"Yes. I have also been hearing that a demon named Lilith is trying to break the sixty-six seals. Even our demons don't like the sound of that."

"Lilith is the sixty-sixth seal, and my superiors are just going to let this happen. Sam is going to bring on the Apocalypse and there is no way to stop it because it has already begun. What I need you and your sister to do is save Sam and Dean."

"When do we leave?" A voice asked from behind Castiel. Emily and Castiel turned to face a beautiful brunet, green eyed woman. Emily smiled at her sister, Kristina, who in turn smiled at Castiel. "I will ask again. When do we leave?"

"Now would be as good as any. But first I need to get some pants on." Emily stated as she walked to her closet to put on some black leather pants with a black tank top and black stripped addidas tennis shoes. When she came back out she walked over to her sister who had changed her clothes also. Kristina had changed into a long sleeve white shirt and white pants and white addidas tennis shoes.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Kristina asked.

"You won't be orbing anywhere. I have to send you to the exact place, which is a church in Ilchester, Maryland. From there you will go inside to find Sam and Dean."

"How exactly are you going to send us there?" Emily asked curiously, grabbing her sister's hand on reflex.

"Simply by doing this." He touched their foreheads and then they were gone.

Dean was pacing when Castiel returned to the room.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean screamed and pointed a finger at Castiel. "You're gonna leave me here when Sam needs me the most. For Christ's sake! Sam is going to bring on the Apocalypse and you are just going to stand there like a good little angel and wait for it to happen." He said angrily, turning around to face Castiel with a disgusted look on his face.

"Dean, this has to happen. You humans bring nothing but pain and suffering upon each other."

"I would take the pain and suffering any day because that's what makes us human. You don't feel, so why would you care. All you fucking want is paradise on Earth."

"You can't save you brother Dean. It's already started."

"What are you talking about? What has already started?"

"Lilith is the sixty-sixth seal. In order for the Apocalypse to start Sam must kill Lilith. As it is written, so shall it be."

"Well I am going to save Sam and you can shove your Apocalypse up your ass." Dean stated as he started for the door.

"And exactly what door are you going to go through to get out?"

Dean turned to look at Castiel who wasn't there anymore, then back at the door which wasn't there either. "Sonofabitch!"

************FIVE MINUTES LATER*****************************************

Dean had picked up a candle holder and was in process of breaking the wall down, but every time he stopped to take a breath the wall would rebuild itself in seconds. Looking at the candle holder he figured that they had to let him out at some point. He had just about given up all hope when Castiel showed back up.

Silently walking up to Dean, Castiel put his right hand over Dean's mouth and pushed him into a wall behind them with the other. Giving Dean a look that said 'keep quiet', Dean nodded his head and Castiel took a knife out of his trench coat pocket and proceeded to run the knife down his wrist, slicing it open. When the blood started to flow he put his hand in his blood and started working on complicated symbols inside a circle.

"Castiel what do you think you are doing?" Zachariah asked.

Castiel turned his head looking startled but continued to put his hand in his blood.

"Castiel, WH….!" Zachariah shouted out and in mid-sentence he was gone.

Castiel took his bloody hand off the middle of the symbol, "You must hurry! He won't be gone long." Passing the demon killing knife back to Dean, he put two fingers on Dean's forehead and then Dean too was gone.

Emily and Kristina had just made it into the church when they heard screaming deep within the church. Then they could hear Dean calling Sam's name.

Running off to find Sam and Dean they came to French doors with the brightest light that they had ever seen before shining through them. Kristina grabbed Emily's hand and orbed them into the room to Sam and Dean. After grabbing them from behind Kristina orbed them back to the O'Brian Manor.


	2. Chapter 2: Emily's Story part 1

Chapter 2: Emily's Story

Part 1

Once inside the O'Brian Manor, which was a four story mansion and that's including the attic, they had orbed into the living room on the first floor. It was a massive size living room compared to the motel rooms that Sam and Dean tended to sleep in.

Looking around Dean was the first to notice that they weren't in the church in Ilchester anymore. "What…! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Dean screeched. Emily let go of Dean. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?"

"Dean! _Will_you lower you voice _please?_I have children sleeping up stairs." Emily asked Dean through clinched teeth.

"Emily?" Sam asked quietly, looking stunned.

"No, Sam, I'm the wicked tooth fairy. Who the hell do you think it is? Now sit your asses down because we have questions for you after Kristina heals you."

"Kr-Kristina is here too?"

"In the flesh and right behind you, now I think my sister asked ya'll to _sit_ your asses _down_. You don't want to be told twice."

Once Sam and Dean were sitting down, Kristina made quick on healing Sam. Once done there was more color in his cheeks and hazel eyes looked brighter.

"What the hell did you do to me? I feel a lot better somehow."

"I healed what you did to yourself and of course what Azazel did to you too." Kristina answered with a smile.

"You mean the demon blood that I have been drinking and what Azazel gave me?"

Kristina merely nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you." Sam said, getting up and hugging Kristina.

"That means you are human now Sammy. Drinking any demon blood now will most likely kill you."

"That means that you are no longer a freak Sammy." Dean stated with a grin.

"Shut up jerk!" Sam spat.

"Bitch," Dean countered still grinning.

"Anyways," Emily exclaimed. "We have some questions for ya'll."

"Yeah, like what the hell is going on here?" Kristina asked looking frustrated.

"Yeah, no shit. On top of that I met your friend Castiel, and IF there are angels running around then why the hell would they allow and Apocalypse to happen?"

"I am not sure exactly what is going on here. I went with Ruby to find and kill Lilith. I didn't know that Lilith was the sixty-sixth seal. Ruby failed to tell me that until after I killed her."

"Where is the little whore now?" Emily asked through clenched teeth.

"She's dead." The brothers answered in unison.

"Are you sure? Your demons are a bitch to kill even for us." Kristina said with a frown.

"We're sure." Dean answered this time looking a little sheepish.

"Not to be a bitch or anything but ya'll are humans. How the hell did you manage that?"

"Hey, just because we don't have powers doesn't mean that we can't kill demons. We have our handy dandy demon killing knife." Dean said defensively, while pulling out a hunting knife. It also had blood on it.

"The only thing I've heard about that can kill a demon is The Colt, which was made by Samuel Colt himself. I also might add that Samuel Colt was part of a long line of witches and that was how he made The Colt, with magic." Kristina added.

"And on top of that I heard that the last to have it was ya'll. Besides how did ya'll end up making a demon killing knife?" Emily asked.

"One, we lost The Colt. Bella was supposed to give it to Lilith." Dean stated.

"But from what I saw, Lilith didn't have it." Sam added.

"Two, Ruby helped us make this knife." Dean continued.

"Well that would make sense because she was a witch in her former life." Emily said nodding.

"Plus how the hell did you know that Samuel Colt came from a long line of witches." Dean asked.

"Research my friend, research." Emily said with a laugh.

"Did you say that you had children sleeping upstairs earlier?" Sam asked, suddenly remembering what Emily had said.

"Sammy my boy, nothing gets past you does it." Emily asked

"K-K-Kids?" Dean sputtered out.

"Obviously it got past Dean though." Kristina stated with a laugh.

"Yes, Dean. Why does that come as a shock to you?" Emily asked.

"If I remember correctly you said you didn't want to have kids. You didn't want them to grow up like you did."

Emily's darkened, "Of course you are correct, but in this case, things changed."

"What changed?" Sam asked.

She shrugged. "I fell in love." She answered like it was the most obvious answer.

"If you were in love then why did your eyes darken when you said 'things changed'?" Sam asked quietly.

"If you must know I feel in love with a demon. His name is Matthew Tomas. After dating him for a few years I finally said yes and we got married. A little over nine years ago I got pregnant with twin girls." Emily sighed.

"And what happened? Was the pregnancy normal?" Sam asked looking concerned.

"Yes it was. Abigail and Ariel were born nine months later and were as healthy as they could be. After they were born our relationship went to hell in a hand basket. We fought all the time. Four and a half years later Matthew and I had a fight and he raped me. I found out a month later that I was pregnant with his child. Again the pregnancy was normal and eight months later Elizabeth was born. Three years later she went missing. I filed for a divorce shortly after that. Elizabeth has been missing ever since."

Dean looked like he was trying to control his rage, but it seemed to be a losing battle. After getting up from the comfortable couch that he was sitting on he walked towards where he thought the kitchen was. "I need a beer." Was all he could get out.

Emily sighed. "Excuse me," She said walking off towards Dean calling out for him.

When they finally got to the kitchen Dean asked the question that had been burning in his mind since Emily started on her story. "I thought you loved me?"


	3. Chapter 3: Emily's Story part 2

Chapter 3: Emily's Story part 2

Part 2

"I do love you Dean, but I couldn't wait forever."

"I didn't mean for you to wait that long. I was coming back for you…" Dean whispered while looking down.

"When, Dean? When were you going to come back?" Tears started to run down Emily's face.

"I don't know. My life hasn't been a picnic since we left high school."

"I know, your father went missing and then he died, plus you had to take care of Sammy. I know your life hasn't been simple but neither has mine. I had to bury my brother last year, and on top of that, I had to take care of my teenage daughters."

He shook his head wearily. "I still can't understand how you fell in love with a demon?"

Emily wiped her tears away angrily. "If you must know he was supposed to be on our side. Not that it matters now."

"You didn't answer my question." He said, choosing to ignore her statement. "What attracted him to you?"

"Emily looked down so that she didn't have to see the hurt on his face. "Well actually, he reminded me of you in a lot of ways. He was sweet and caring when he wanted to be, but it was his smile that attracted me to him the most, the way they lit up his green eyes when his was happy or laughing. He was there for me all the times that I needed someone. He was there when I went into a deep depression and he was the one that pulled me back together. I figured that since I wait for you forever, so I chose the next best thing, which happened to be him."

"But he's evil! He raped you for Christ's sakes!" Dean countered back angrily.

Emily looked back up at him with hurt and shock on her face. "I didn't know Dean, I swear! If I knew that he was evil I would have killed him long ago, but now I can't because he is the source of all things evil!" Emily sighed, and continued. "What do you want me to say Dean? Yes, I made a mistake, but I'm not gonna take it back. Not in this life time. Those are my kids Dean. I wouldn't trade them for the world." Emily's tears came back full force and were streaming down her face.

"I wouldn't ask you to anyways. I just wish that you had chosen someone else that would have treated you like you should be treated." Dean looked down so she wouldn't see the tears that had suddenly sprung into his eyes. "I just wish that I had been the one that was there for you. I wish I was the one that you married."

Emily's tears were falling faster than ever now. A small sob worked its way from her chest as she quickly walked over to Dean. "Oh, Dean," She never realized until now how much he loved her. Sure they were in love in high school, but that was high school, plain and simple. When they had left high school Emily went on to college and Dean went on with his life that was consumed of being a hunter. She simply thought that Dean was the type of man that would never settle down and have a family, and when she didn't hear from him years on end Emily thought that he had moved on. She thought that he didn't love her anymore. Oh how wrong she was. Here he was confessing his love for her in not so many words, it made her heart soar.

Emily put a finger under his chin so that he would look at her in the eyes, but when he didn't she asked him to look at her. When he finally did she could see the hurt and tears in his eyes. "I wish that I had married you too, but we can't change the past, we can only look to the future. Maybe then, someday…"

Dean didn't let her finish as he brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Cupping her face with his hands, he closed his eyes and tried to wipe some of her tears away. In the kiss he poured all of his frustrations out into it. Slowly he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for permission which Emily granted eagerly, their tongues battling for dominance until she gave in. When he started sucking on her bottom lip, a low moan that designated from deep inside her came out; the sound going straight to Dean's dick. When the kiss finally came to an end from the lack of oxygen, Dean leaned his forehead down to Emily's.

"I love you." Dean confessed, looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you too." Emily answered back with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4: Introducing Two Lovely Ladies

Chapter 4: Introducing Two Lovely Ladies

***********Meanwhile, Back in the living room****************

"So once the sixty-sixth seal was broken, what happened, Sam?"

"Lucifer was set free."

"I'm guessing that's what the bright light was?"

"Yeah; I swear that I didn't know that Lilith was the sixty-sixth seal. I thought that killing her would stop the apocalypse."

"I know Sammy, I know. As for your brother, he will come around and see that you did what you thought was right." Kristina said with a small smile.

At that moment the grandfather clock had struck five o'clock in the morning with five chimes that rang throughout the house. Then there was a scream the resonated from the kids' rooms upstairs. Surprised looks could be found on Sam's and Kristina's faces as they looked at each other with worry before running up the stairs to see what was going on. With Emily and Dean fighting in the kitchen, neither one of them noticed the screams, as they were caught up in their own ordeal.

Once upstairs what Kristina found almost gave her a heart attack. One of the most powerful minions, Micah, was trying to attack and capture her two nieces. Try as they might, even with their powers backing them, they still couldn't manage to kill him. Thankfully she was ready for this and Kristina immediately started chanting. "Spirits of air, forest and sea, set us this demon free, and evil wind that blows, that which forms below. Now longer will you dwell, send this demon back to hell!"

With that the demon screamed in pain while fire engulfed him, leaving only a burnt mark on the floor.

***********************Afterwards, in the kitchen***************************

"Did you just hear that?" Dean asked.

Emily didn't answer, running out of the kitchen, through the living room and up the stairs to the second floor with Dean on her heels. Emily stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a scorch mark on the floor and her two daughters out of breath.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean asked, with shock on his face, as Emily asked her daughters "Are you alright?"

"A demon attacked. It was one of Matthew's minions. Luckily I already had a spell written before he attacked." Kristina answered.

"Yes, mom, we're alright, just shaken up a bit." Abigail answered.

Dean looked over to his brother who seemed to be in major shock and was stiff as a board. Walking slowly up to him, Dean put a hand on his brother's shoulder and lightly shook it. "Sam?" No answer, "Sammy?" Still no answer, "Oh, my god, I think he's in complete shock." Dean exclaimed.

Kristina walked up to Sam and took his hands into hers. Looking in to his eyes she pleaded with him to answer her. When he finally looked at her Sam wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you are alright Sammy. I thought you had gone comatose on us." Kristina whispered into his chest.

"I think I did for a few minutes. I was so shocked that there really are demons that you kill on a daily bases." Sam whispered back.

"Well if everyone is okay, I think that we should all head downstairs so that if we're attacked again, we will all be together."

Once downstairs Abigail and Ariel came out of their shock and noticed the men that were holding hands with their mother and their adopted aunt.

Once they were sitting down, Emily and Kristina introduced Sam and Dean to Abigail and Ariel as high school friends.

"So y'all went to high school together?" Ariel asked.

"Yes, we were together for the whole four years. It was unusual for us to stay in one place for so long. I think my dad just wanted to have at least some type of a normal life for the time being." Dean answered.

"If y'all are friend's mom, then why are y'all holding hands?" Abigail asked.

Emily looked from her daughter to Dean, who was looking kind of sheepish.

"Well, Abigail, we are in love. We were high school sweethearts back in the day." Emily said with a bright smile.


	5. Chapter 5: CHUCK?

Chapter 5: CHUCK?

A/N: This chapter will be continuing the episode of Sympathy For The Devil. Like I said, it's going to be kind of AU though out the season.

A/N2: Don't forget to review, I love to hear you guy's thoughts, comments, questions and ideas to where you think the story ought to go.

"We need to find Castiel." Dean said suddenly

"Where do you think we are going to find him?" Emily looked at Dean.

"What do you mean 'we'? Are you saying that you guys are coming with us?" Dean asked looking surprised.

"Yes. Castiel was the one that sent us to save you. I think he meant more than just saving you from Lucifer at the time." Kristina answered. Turning towards her nieces as asked, "Would you like to come with us?"

"Yes." They answered in unison.

"We can take them to Bobby's house. Have them transferred to a school in South Dakota. I'm sure he won't mind watching over them, plus they can keep him safe. We have got to take the _Book of Shadows _with us so that way Bobby and the kids can protect themselves from our kind of demons. There has got to be a way to duplicate The Colt, only now it has to have different bullets, one for demons and one for angels. We have got to make a special bullet for Lucifer." Emily suggested.

"ARE YOU ABSOLUTLY INSANE?! THAT'S A SUICIDE MISSION!" Dean yelled in outrage standing up and looking at Emily with pleading eyes.

"Look Dean if you have a better idea I'm all for it."

"I say that we talk to Castiel first, but where do you think that we will find him." Kristina said, ever the voice of reason, Emily thought.

"Castiel was watching over a man named Chuck Shurley, he is a prophet of God, and that's where we will most likely find him."

"Will your car be able fit all of us in there?" Ariel asked Dean.

"How did you know that I had a car?"

"I'm a seer." She replied, and then her face darkened, "One of my many talents from my father."

All of the sudden there was a flash of light, and looking over to the middle of the living room, there was a man.

"CHUCK!" Dean screamed, but Sam was closest to him and was able to catch him before he fell.

"OH GOD!" Chuck repeated over and over again. He was covered in blood although they weren't sure if it was his or someone else.

"He's in shock, move!" Kristina yelled at Sam, she quickly moved over to Chuck and tried to heal him. "It isn't his blood." She sighed in relief. "Abigail, see if you can help him."

"I'll try…" She walked up slowly to the new man that happened to be the prophet of the lord. "Chuck, listen to me very carefully, I am here to help you and I mean you no harm. I am an Empath and I feel your pain…let me take some of that pain away." She said softly.

"Okay." Chuck replied in defeat although still a bit weary.

Abigail concentrated hard on where his pain was then took some of it inside her. Immediately she felt and could see everything Chuck had been through the last 24 hours. She saw the vision that Chuck had of Sam Winchester, killing Lilith with demonic black eyes. The when the vision was over a tall man in a white buttoned down shirt with a blue tie and a trench coat with wild brunet hair, his back to Chuck fighting verbally with another man. Right when the fight was about to get ugly the man in the trench coat was reaching out to touch Chuck and when he finally did there was immense power was sent straight at the man in trench coat and he exploded. Blood was everywhere including Chuck. Tears running down her face she finally opened her eyes to look at Chuck. "This wasn't your fault. None of it is you understand me? I saw and felt everything that you did up until you got here. It's not your fault."

"What did you see Abigail?" Her mother asked.

Once she relayed what had happened to Chuck and how and why he ended up this way she could see Dean seething. "Castiel you stupid fuck!" He screamed.

"Now you just hang on one second there Dean, and think." Emily said, calmly laying her hand on his shoulder. "Chuck is a prophet of the Lord, Castiel was an angel of the Lord, sworn not only to protect you and Sam but Chuck as well. He died, saving you and Sam along with Chuck. He died with honor."

"There has to be a way to get him back." Dean stated, looking at Emily with pleading eyes.

"Dean you are talking about very powerful magic here."

"You are a very powerful witch though."

"It goes against everything I believe in. God must have some type of plan, because he wouldn't just stand by and watch this happen."

"Then what do you suppose we do next?" Dean asked his head down in defeat.

Chuck stood up on his shaky legs, "I wouldn't mind taking a shower." He said in a suggestive manor.

"Yes you should." Kristina said, "I'll get you some of my old boyfriend's clothes. You look around the same height and build. But first let's get you cleaned up."

"You boys should do the same. As for us, we were ready for bed when Castiel came to get us. Come on and I'll get you to the bathrooms. Dean, Sam, if you will follow me please." Emily said, then as an afterthought she said to her twins, "Go help you Auntie Kristina will you please. After that I want you to grab ya'lls stuff and be ready to leave in two hours."

The twins nodded and followed the general direction of where their aunt went, as Emily walked them up to her sister and her room. Her sister's room was on the third floor and hers was in the attic. After leaving Sam to his shower, Emily grabbed Dean's hand and gently pulled him up to her room, showing Dean where the shower was then to give him some privacy she quietly left the room.

***********************TWO HOURS LATER*********************************************

With everyone gathered together, stuff ready to go they headed out of the house.

"For now everyone will be going in my SUV so that everyone would feel more comfortable. I called Bobby and he said that he can take care of the kids but I didn't go into details about why we would be staying there, telling him that everyone would have a chance to explain once we get there. Besides that is everyone ready?" Emily asked with a couple of thermoses in her arms with coffee that she had made while on the phone with Bobby.

With everyone buckled into the SUV Emily decided to drive considering that she had a lot to think about, they were off to South Dakota to seek refuge there.


	6. Chapter 6: The Prophecy and an Angel

Chapter 6: Talking to Carlisle

After getting off the plane and I called a taxi cab and then proceeded to call Jacob Black to inform him and his new pack mates to meet us at our old house and that Alice had some exciting news for them. Once the taxi got to the front of the airport we got into the taxi and headed off towards our old home. Once Alice and I were settled in I decided to call my father and sire, Carlisle.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"Edward is that you?" Carlisle asked while unintentionally taking a deep unneeded breath.

"Yes, dad, it's me." I said in a whisper.

Immediately Carlisle knew that something was off with his son. Never in all his years had Edward called him dad, except when something was really wrong. Sighing in relief he asked the first question that came to his mind. "How are you feeling son?"

"I'm perfectly fine dad." I sighed

"Then why is it that I don't believe you, Edward. What happened? Are Alice and Bella alright?"

I hunched even furthering my seat as Carlisle off handedly mentioned Bella. Even though I knew that she wasn't my mate, her betrayal still hurt. "_Isabella _isn't with us anymore, although Alice is sitting next to me in the taxi. Before you ask, she is okay as well."

"What happened? Why are you calling Bella by her full first name?" Carlisle gasped in surprise.

"Because that's all she is going to get from me." I growled a feral inhuman growl. The driver turned his head to look at me but didn't comment and for that I was grateful. I shot our driver a death glare and then turned my head to look out my window as I carefully choose what words I spoke next. "She didn't ever love me Carlisle. She was in love with the idea that she would one day become one of us. When Aro gave her an offer she couldn't refuse, she jumped at it. She is probably already one of his guards as we speak."

Carlisle gasped. He was shocked to say the least; he was horrified that she could do that to his son. Then he thought about Charlie Swan and how losing Bella would break his heart. "What did you decide to tell Charlie?"

"Jacob and I decided to tell him that she committed suicide and her body lost at sea. But the good news is that on the way home on the plane Alice had a vision of my mate." I added changing the subject.

"Who is your mate son and where is your mate."

"Hisname is Harry Potter and hehappens to live somewhere in Scotland."

"That's great news son, what else did Alice see?"

"I'll have to tell you once we get back to the house, Alice and I are meeting with Jacob, Seth and Leah to tell them about their significant others."

"Just don't let Charlie see you because since he just lost Isabella then he might cause a scene and blame you for her death."

"I know dad, we'll be careful."

"Okay, just let me know about your mate soon."

"I will, bye dad."

"Bye son."

Hanging up the phone I noticed that we were in the drive way and they were waiting on me to get out of the taxi. Once I got out, the driver took off without another word to either of us. "What's up with him?"

"I don't know but let's get inside shall we, the pack is already waited long enough."

Walking into the house I could immediately smell wet dog coming from inside the living room, luckily it didn't bother me as much as it has in the past. Going into the living room I sat down next to Jacob who gave me a somewhat of a comforting pat on my left shoulder and offered his condolences through his thoughts.

'_Edward I know how much you loved __**Isabella **__and how hurt, and betrayed you must feel but know that I will be here for you if you need to talk.'_

Turning towards him I grinned at him and whispered quietly, "Thank you Jacob that means a lot to me."

Alice clapped her hands in joy that we were finally getting along. She smiled at the three of the shape-shifters and grinned. "Well the reason I had you guys come over here is because I had several visions on the way back here to Forks, and it has to do with each of your imprints."

"You have seen our imprints?" They asked in unison.

She nodded and turned to each shifter and told them the names of their imprints, "Jacob your imprint is a man that is quite older than you his names is Severus Snape. Leah your imprints name is Charlie Weasley, and Seth your imprint is Luna Lovegood."


End file.
